


Home at last

by AydiStar



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Animals and Sims can understand each other, Deal With It, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, OC is a dog lover, Other, Past Abuse, Recovery, Sims 3 pets, Talking Animals, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydiStar/pseuds/AydiStar
Summary: One rainy day, Josh Hamilton finds a sick, abused homeless dog he names Bob. He decides to take him in for the night, but as he learns more about him, he feels more bad for him and decides to keep him. Will Bob ever recover from the abuse by his old owners? (A Sims 3 story. Animals and sims can understand each other, deal with it :) )





	Home at last

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just came to me and decided to write it, not sure if I will finish it but we'll see.

A storm was looming over Sunset Valley, a the young man Josh Hamilton was riding his bicycle as fast as he could to get home before the rain would start. The sky was dark and he knew it would soon open up. He had been to the city to buy some food, one of the few time he went to the city or was out at all. He has never been the social type and was fine with it, didn’t like to be around people. He had a few friends, one was his neighbour Jamie Jolina and the others were co-workers and some guy he meet in the park, that's it. The only company in his home was his German Shepherd Maya. She had been living with him ever since he moved there, was a loyal and nice dog. Josh had always had a soft spot for dogs, no matter the bread. As he was riding the bike, he thought he had heard something and stopped. It had sounded like whimpering, he could have been wrong or it could just have been an animal that got scared of him and ran of. But as he listened, he heard it again. It came from the bushes beside the side walk. He walked over, couldn’t ignore the noises, they stopped, though, when he came closer. He moved some branches away and his heart broke when he saw it was a small dog, a Jack Russell Terrier hiding there from the rain that now had started. It was small and dirty and he knew it must be a homeless. The fur was white with some black spots, one big on his back and some small on his muzzle and around his right eye, it looked cute. When they saw him, they curled up slightly.

 -Please, don’t hurt me...” he said softly, even if it had been weak, Josh caught it and it sounded like a male. He frowned.

 -I’m not going to, buddy.” he said calmly as he slowly knelt down to the dog’s level. He now saw the bruises on the dog and dried blood on his fur. He must have had a fight with other dogs or have gotten stuck in something. Poor thing. Josh knew it was common with homeless dogs wandering around, he saw at least one or two everyday on way to work, or cats or even horses, but something wasn’t right with this little guy. Even if the others had been homeless, they still seemed happy somehow, had other dog friends with them, sometimes they walked in packs and most people in the small city were nice to them and would give them a snack, but this dog was utterly terrified… and starved, you could clearly make out his bones sticking out from underneath the skin. This made Josh really sure that the dog didn’t have a home and had been out here for a long time. He was shaking slightly and Josh couldn’t bring himself to leave him.

 -It’s cold out here, buddy, isn’t it? Don’t you have anyone to go to?” he knew what the answer would be but he needed to be sure.

 -N-no… Mister.”

 -You can come with me if you want, just for tonight so you can get warm. I’m Josh by the way. What’s yours?”

 -I… I don’t have a name...” Josh’s heart broke even more, if that was even possible. Not even a name? The dog seemed really upset by this too and looked away, as if he thought Josh would be mad at him.

 -That’s okay, nothing to be ashamed of. I can make one for you… um...” he thought for a moment. “What about Bob?”

 -O-ok...”

 -Alright then, Bob, what do you say? Wanna come with me?”

 Bob seemed unsure about this but didn’t seem to want to say no either.

 -I promise I won’t hurt you, I have a dog on my own and she is really nice.” he moved a little closer to pick him up. “I’m just gonna pick you up now, okay?”

 -Ok...”

As gently as he could, he lifted him up into his arms, gosh, he barely even weighted anything! Josh sure would give him some food when they got to his place. He knew he was too soft-hearted for his own good, barely could take care of himself. But this would just be for tonight, he told himself, and the poor thing needed it. He was careful on the way to his house, didn’t want to scare the dog more or drop him. One hand held the handle while the other held the small dog. They were lucky that the rain was calm until they got to his place. The house wasn’t much, just a small tree house outside the city, long grass surrounded it, he never bothered to cut. He had a few neighbours, while some of the houses nearby was still uninhabited. One of them however really stood out, Jamie’s house, was colourful with bright colours like blue. He had been surprised when she had told him that her favourite colour was pink, yet the house didn’t have a trace of that colour.

Josh opened the door and was meet by Maya who was glad that he was home, had immediately went to greet her owner. When she noticed the new dog, curiosity sparked in her eyes.

 

-Who’s that, Josh?” she barked.

 

-I found him hiding from the rain, he will stay for tonight, if that’s alright?” he answered with a smile as he set him down. For a sec, she looked at him, took in his miserable state, and Josh knew she felt bad for him too, but didn’t say anything and just gave him a smile as she swayed her tale.

 -Off course, make yourself at home!” she said “I’m Maya! What’s your name?”

Bob seemed to swallow before he said “Bob...” was completely new to the idea of having a name. _What has he gone through?_

Josh was glad that Maya was so calm and kind, seemed to have already gotten the little guy’s trust. Josh went to the kitchen to get them both food, they only had one dog bowl so Bob could borrow a plate for his food. Maya happily ate while Bob took his time, glanced up at Josh as if asking for permission. That’s when the human now got a good look on his face, his right eye with the black spot… something was wrong with it. He hadn’t noticed it when they had been outside in the half dark and he had been mostly looking away and it had been his left side facing him, but unlike his other dark brown eye, it was dim and almost white, as if he was blind. It shocked Josh but he tried to not pay too much attention to it, seeing how nervous Bob was.

 -Go on, it’s yours. You must be hungry.”

 He sure was, the little dude was just skin and bones and Josh almost got sick by just looking at him, not in disgust or anything bad towards him, but in pity.

 -Thank y-you, Mister...”

 -No need to call me that, just say Josh.”

 -Sorry...”

 -It’s cool.”

While Maya ate fast, Bob took his time to eat, but he sure had been hungry and made sure not to leave any leftovers. Josh had eaten a banana while they had eaten and then had brushed his teeth a little carelessly and quick, but he didn’t care. He had meanwhile thought back to Bob’s eye. It sure had looked infected and he wasn’t sure how it had turned out like that, he knew he would have to ask him about that. Most importantly get him to a vet.

 Once he got out, Bob was by one of the benches, still looking nervous and… scared. It was a little awkward to see him just… standing there, as if he was waiting for orders, didn’t dare to move. He looked even smaller and weak, if that was even possible. Something really was up with him. The first, worst thought came to Josh, that Bob had been abused by other humans. Maya looked as concerned for their guest as him. Josh cleared his throat, tried to ease the sudden silent tension in the air.

-So, um, I’m heading to bed now. You can rest wherever you want, I won’t mind.”

He really wasn’t good at this. Normally, they rarely got any people over here, even less to sleep here over night. “Maya sure knows the best spots.” he gave a small smile again. “Goodnight, guys.”

-Goodnight!” Maya barked.

 -Goodnight...”

As Josh half closed the door to his bedroom, he heard Maya’s happy voice fill the house behind him as she spoke to the smaller dog, leading him to one of her bed spots.

-Come, Bob! You can borrow my dog bed if you want, I bet you will like it!”

He let out a small, amused laugh. Maya really was something. But as he laid down, it took some time to fall asleep as he was lost in his thoughts. He was staring to worry for Bob, he sure didn’t look well and he felt that he didn’t want to make him leave tomorrow. He knew that one big dog was enough and he didn’t even know if he could afford to keep the little guy. But he just couldn’t leave him all alone, he seemed close to dying for fuck sake. The question was if Bob even wanted to stay, he didn’t seem to fully trust him yet. But one thing was sure, he will help him somehow.


End file.
